


理性沉睡，心魔生焉

by comi



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comi/pseuds/comi





	理性沉睡，心魔生焉

简介：  
Caster藤丸立香在迦勒底内被召唤出来了。

两个醉汉走在迦勒底内，脚步虚浮，摇摇晃晃，沿途诸人看到他们都纷纷走避。  
"唔...头丶头疼！"  
英雄王吉尔伽美什单手扶着墙，一手摀住眼睛，白炽灯的光线对双眼来说十分刺激，他眨了眨眼，勉强看清奥兹曼迪亚斯撞到了一只玉质花瓶上。  
昂贵的艺术品碎了一地，稍後尼托克莉丝肯定要因高额赔付愁眉苦脸，法老王伸杖拂开一地碎片，决定不能再这样丢人下去了。  
"余的寝室还有好些距离，还是先找个地方落脚吧。"  
两人相互搀扶着走向御主房间。宴饮过後，与年轻柔软的躯体同床，再舒适不过了。  
藤丸立香迷迷糊糊睡到一半，感觉到背後有人爬上床，与御主共眠的Caster立刻醒了，对来人说："滚。"  
"不敬。"英雄王随口斥道，不请自来地枕着他的腹部，把左脸颊贴在柔软的被面上。  
激烈运动对饮酒过度的头痛毫无益处，道理大家都懂，可是有些人就是忍不住，眼见两个年轻漂亮的少年毫无防备地躺在身边，最为禁欲的人都会生出一点遐想。这个念头刚一实现就被付诸行动了，法老王是坦荡的人，他一手探入被褥底下，扳开圆润的膝盖，手指向双腿更深处滑去......  
对面的床铺也窸窸窣窣地发出响动，想来吉尔伽美什根本就没半点犹疑，一上床就开始对Caster动手动脚。  
Caster被他拽起来跪在床上，一手被反折在身後，酒醉的Archer并不温柔，粗暴地压制了所有反抗，单手抓住了他的脚踝往一边扯开。  
少年御主在手指亵玩下低声喘息，只要奥兹曼迪亚斯愿意的话，其实也能是个优秀的床伴：爱抚私处的手法轻柔而熟练，握着柱身揉搓，或是巧妙地刺激大腿内侧的敏感皮肤。  
藤丸立香其实也对睡眠中断有些微词，但比Caster要柔顺得多，只是顺从地打开身体，打算敷衍了事。英雄王被Caster顽强的抗拒弄得十分烦躁，随手从宝物库里捞出一串镣铐——虽然外型精巧，但无疑是用来捆缚罪人的真货。他压在终於变得乖巧的Caster身上，捏着下巴叫他无法突然咬紧牙齿，得意地品尝柔软的舌叶与嘴唇。  
他们都对彼此身体十分熟悉，知晓如何挑起欲望，在交媾中追求极乐。  
葡萄般精巧浑圆的串珠丶浅尝一口就让人灵魂发烫的秘药，诸如此类的东西，藤丸立香迷迷糊糊被灌下半口，舌根泛起甜苦馀韵。他与奥兹曼迪亚斯交换了一个吻，从者顺势吮掉唇下几滴药汁，揽着他的身体让胯部相贴，已然兴奋起来的部位与细腻大腿摩擦，对方还贪心地捏着他的屁股。  
"这是第几颗了？"英雄王明知故问，Caster的腰被软枕垫高，充作睡袍的浴衣底下隐约露出半截串珠。  
英雄王的本性残忍，床伴痛苦的表情对他来说最为煽动情欲，既然Caster打定主意做一具尸体让人倒胃口，他自有反制的手段。先是一颗颗拉出来数过了：六个。然後再推了回去，Caster再如何强硬，尾音也逐渐染上了动摇的泣音，嫣红软肉顺从地吃下了尾端大如鸽蛋的珠子。  
藤丸立香以一个御主绝对不该对从者展现的卑微姿态跪着，他解开已经被蹭得松散的腰带，用红润嘴唇将里头半硬不软的东西含住了。男孩殷勤地吻了几下底部饱满的囊袋，小而软的舌头舔舐柱身，吮净流出来的前列腺液。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯张开手指，轻轻按住御主覆盖着细密黑发的脑袋，後者的喉咙柔顺地箍住龟头，让男人在嘴里抽动阴茎，法老王喘息一声，胯部粗暴地向前挺去。  
牵出丝线的浓稠液体未被全部咽下，藤丸立香的锁骨跟脸颊上都沾到一些，被他用手背胡乱揩掉了。  
Caster能熬得住串珠，但是却对会震动的丶嗡嗡作响的东西十分没辙，两个跳蛋就让他丢盔卸甲，英雄王用全部体重压着他，炫耀似的在Caster面前切换强弱开关。  
现代的器具颇有可取之处，不过几下，Caster就呻吟着蜷起身体，他被调教得很好，像真正的雌性那样会在高潮当中保护自己的腹部，几点精液溅上胸腹，双目失神地凝望床帐。  
男人的手顺着精痕四处揉捏，英雄王无意堵住他间歇漏出诅咒与怒骂的嘴唇。刑讯与前戏都需要漫长的耐心，Caster被人恶意拧了乳尖，充满暗示地挤压薄薄乳肉，英雄王不只一次地描述：若是藤丸立香某天成了女人，他肯定会毫不留情地夺取处女，将这具肉体彻底占有。  
御主听到头顶上的暴君笑了一声，餍足的性器还贴着他的脸颊，男孩乖觉地凑过去，仔细舔掉最後一滴残液。奥兹曼迪亚斯把他抱到膝头，藤丸立香体内被插入第一根手指时微微发抖，他看着法老探手取了英雄王扔置在旁丶还沾着Caster眼泪的串珠过来。  
在御主努力适应异物的时候，奥兹曼迪亚斯扳开两条柔软的大腿，看那一处如何收缩是件有趣的事情，被揉得湿软的穴口微微收缩，绞住了最大的一粒珠子。  
Caster已经辞穷了，搜肠刮肚也找不出另一句话骂人，只剩下喘息痉挛的力气。英雄王随手一拨，Caster至死也挣脱不了的黄金镣铐顺服松开，徒留手腕上一对嫣红压痕。吉尔伽美什勃起到发痛的阳具在穴口周围蹭了蹭，Caster惊慌起来，一双手却酸软无力，搭在英雄王肩上的力道轻如鸿毛，不啻於邀请。  
藤丸立香失了串珠，但并未空虚太久，法老王倾身撑住床，整根挺了进去，活人的肉体柔软温暖，内里讨好地吮吸挤压，藤丸立香舒服得腰都软了，他在床上胡乱摸索，拉住一只骨肉单薄的手掌。  
是Caster的手，与御主有相同面孔的从者哭得狼狈，冷淡自持全不见了，英雄王的阴茎将跳蛋推到不可思议的深度。Caster已经不知道泄了几次，腿间都是稀薄的精水，英雄王干得他神魂颠倒，一句话都说不出来。  
夜晚漫长，藤丸立香只记得自己最後落到跟Caster同样下场——因高潮完全脱力，只能任人揉搓。他们同病相怜地靠在一起，手掌交握，被男人按在床上逞欲，後穴本能地收缩挤压，引得阴茎流连忘返。  
或是他趴在从者身上，骑乘的姿势能进得更深。埋在体内的东西不仅照顾到了前列腺，甚至给了他会被弄坏的恐怖感，每次抽插都会有过多的精液从他的身体里流出来。  
又或者是，Caster与他同时服侍一个人，用唇舌或者身体，还有煽情的自渎表演。  
大抵世间的荒唐游戏都被施行了一遍，古代王们才心满意足的放过两人。


End file.
